Breeder knowledge and published information suggests that yield stability of genotypes over varying environments may be positively associated with greater yield stability within plots. Current combine harvester technology provides a plot average yield and does not allow quantification of differences between plants within the plot. Previous to this invention, within plot stability could be qualitatively assessed by plant breeders using visual methods. This subjective method is difficult to standardize and depends on breeder knowledge and training. Alternatively, ears could be hand harvested, individually shelled, weighed and kernels could be counted. This manual method is so labor intensive as to make it prohibitive for experiments involving large breeding populations. Improved methods and systems are needed.